Beach
by minigirl2428
Summary: What happens when Julie, Grace, and Kelsey bury Kim in the sand and leave her there to be found by a certain Wasabi Warrior? Kick One-shot! Please read and review!


**Hey guys! Mini girl here! This is my first Kickin' It fanfic so please review! Before i begin I want to thank Kickin it xo for convincing me to start writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It...or Pepsi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Beach<strong>

Kim Crawford was in a bad mood. Maybe it was because she didn't get enough sleep last night. Maybe it was PMS. Or most likely, maybe it was because her friends dragged her to the beach on a beautiful day when all she wanted to do was finish her book report for school.

She was sitting under a large, colorful umbrella with a frown worn upon her face and an open book in her lap. She watched unhappily as Julie and Kelsey were unburying Grace.

Kelsey stood up and addressed the upset blonde saying, "Come on, Kim. Don't be such a sour puss!"

Julie stood up and grabbed Grace's hands and aiding her in standing upright. "Besides", she added, "The book report for Mr. Hampke isn't due for a week!"

"You know what I think?" Grace asked, stepping out of the small hole formed from the absence of her body. She brushed some sand off of her arms and legs and answered her own rhetorical question, "I think Kim needs to join in the fun and get buried."

Kim glared at the trio briefly before shooting down her idea with a simple, "No."

"Oh yeah" Kelsey said with a devilish grin. The three approached Kim cautiously. Kim, easily seeing what they had planned, tried to get up, in hopes that she could escape, but was met by three very determined and stubborn girls. Despite having a black belt and being a trained warrior she soon found herself being wrestled into the small ditch.

"Guys!" Kim flailed wildly, failing to free herself, "Come on!"

"No! Have some fun in your life!" Grace yelled.

"Fine," Kim rolled her eyes and surprised the other teens by stopping her struggling and letting them bury her the rest of the way.

"Thank you, now as that so hard?" Kelsey said putting her hands on her hips.

They finished covering her in sand than stepped back. Kim shifted and found herself stuck. "Hey," she complained "I can't move!"

"That's the point" Grace said as the girls admired their handiwork of trapping the now really, REALLY annoyed blonde.

"Ok, ok, you've had your fun, now let me up."

Julie turned to the other two obviously ignoring Kim's pleas, "Hmmm….. I'm thirsty. Let's go get something to drink."

Kelsey shrugged, "Sure. Hey Kim, we'll be back. We'll bring you a Pepsi or something."

"Nooo!" Kim wailed, comically, "Don't go! Please! Unbury me!

As they started walking away Grace looked over her shoulder and called, "Sorry but no. At least not until you are ready to have fun."

"What? But wait—don't go!" Kim watched their retracting figures and sighed. After a few minutes another teen sat next to her, wearing navy blue swim trunks.

She craned her neck to look up at the boy and identify who it was but the sun was in her eyes.

"Hey Kim"

She recognized that voice. "Jack?"

Jack smiled when she voiced his name aloud, "It looks like you are in quite a pickle"

"Just please help me out"

"Nah I am good" He stretched out so that his head was right next to Kim's. "I'm actually kind of enjoying this."

Kim cast Jack a look that caused him to shudder and raise his hands in the air defensively, "Kidding! Kidding… Anyways I heard from Jerry that you told him that you have q crush on him."

"WHAT?" Kim shrieked.

Jack laughed and continued, amused with Kim's outburst, "Yeah, he said you told him Thursday before you started sparring…"

"Wait… Thursday?" Kim laid her head back and started laughing.

"I don't get it" Jack stated perplexed.

Kim calmed down enough to say, "It's just that… ha-ha… I didn't say I had a crush on him, I said I was going to crush! Hah!"

"Wow", Jack chuckled, "He messed that one up pretty badly."

"No kidding! He's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box…"

As she trailed off the pair fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the nice breeze and the smell of the ocean air. But only after a few minutes Jack grew bored of not speaking. He decided to continue their conversation by asking a question that had been bugging him these last couple of moments, "Hey, if you don't have a crush on Jerry, who do you have a crush on?"

Kim raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "That is none of your concern"

Jack, unsatisfied with her answer, rolled over onto his stomach, propped himself up on his elbow and begged, "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Not a chance."

"Ahh… I get it now" Jack said after thinking for a few seconds, "You won't tell me because the person you have a crush on IS me!"

"What? Is not!"

"The more you deny it the more I believe it's true!"

"I don't!"

Does little Kimmy have a crushy-wushy?" Jack teased in a baby voice.

Kim set her jaw and said, "Don't call me Kimmy."

"Kimmy, kimmy, kimmy!"

"Real mature, Jack" Kim rolled her eyes and proceeded, "Now will you please help me out?"

"Mmmm... Okay. I've tortured you long enough" He sat up and swiftly dug up her feet—and only her feet.

"What are you—"

Jack interrupted Kim's question by grabbing her feet and yanking them with all his might. She looked at him from the ground where she landed after his great tug, sand covering her entire body and now extremely ticked off.

"Jack!" She whined, "There's sand in my hair!"

Jack squatted beside her, "Aw, relax Kim. Besides I know how to fix it."

"How?" Kim crossed her arms.

"Like this." He picked up the sand covered girl and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Eep! Jack!"

"We're going for a swim" He announced heading towards the water.

"But—"

"No buts! We're going for a swim."

On the walk towards the ocean the two passed by Grace, Kelsey, and Julie—all with soda in their hands. Kim, now desperate, called out to them, "Help! Jack's trying to kidnap me!"

Grace shook her head, "Sorry, honey. You're on your own."

"Don't let him do this!"

Julie tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and said, "You were kind off moody earlier. A dose of jack Anderson might be just what you need."

Kelsey nodded, "I agree. When you two lovebirds are done flirting, you have a Pepsi waiting for you, Kim"

"You're going to let him?"

"Oh, yeah Kimmy. They're on my side" Jack said confidently. As her continued striding away Kim cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Traitors!"

He carried her into the water until it was past his waist. "Problem solved." Jack said, releasing his hold on Kim and dropping her into the water.

Kim surfaced slowly, but sand free. When she looked at Jack he expected a glare but surprisingly she was laughing. "Oh, you're on!" She giggled, splashing him in revenge. This action started a full out splash war that lasted twenty minutes before Kim glanced back at the beach and said, "I've been gone for awhile. I should probably get back before the girls start to get suspicious."

They trudged out of the water, with neither of them wanting the moment to end. Kim started to walk back, but Jack got her attention, saying, "Hey Kim?"

She turned back around, "Yeah?"

He took a couple of steps toward her, closing the gap between the two. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss that although it seemed like it lasted for an eternity, actually only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away and said, "I had fun today. See you later, yeah?"

Kim nodded weakly, still in shock. She watched him walk away and thought, _Maybe coming to the beach wasn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! For whatever reason it took me forever to write this Oneshot... but now I've finally finished! Review please!<strong>

**~ Minigirl**


End file.
